


The Bat Girl

by QueenoftheBis



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hades is a gentleman, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Modern Retelling, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), angry demeter, cute persephone, shy Hades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheBis/pseuds/QueenoftheBis
Summary: Hades had been on his own all his long life. Never had he expected to fall in love. But, when a strange girl named Persephone comes into his life, he's practically smacked in the face with a crush for the odd beauty. What he doesn't know is that this strange girl is actually Demeter's daughter, though he hadn't seen her in centuries. Persephone, having never remembered Hades, doesn't realize the strange man she met is an all-powerful god, until her mother spilled his secret. Can Persephone and Hades stay together, despite her mother trying to split them apart?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Bat Girl

The day was particularly hot, and without a cloud or breeze in sight to provide some relief. So, Hades sat in the cool air conditioning of the Ambrosia, his nephew, Apollo's, coffee shop. His dogs lay panting at his feet, resting their heads on the cool tiles, under the soft glow of the Edison lights. He was enjoying his coffee, and quietly reading a newspaper, barely noticing the chatter amongst the college students filtering in and out for their pre-class coffee. There was a sudden, loud thud, and he almost spat out his coffee in surprise. He looked over and saw a girl with sun-kissed olive skin, freckles across her nose, sparkling green eyes, and blonde hair tied up in a wild messy bun, pressing her face against the window, beaming with delight. She wore a “Pitt” shirt, floral skirt and black combat-style boots. Hades stared at her in shock, before she began pointing downward.

She shouted, through the window, "CAN I PET YOUR DOGS?!"

He saw people on the street turn to her. He hesitated for a moment, and gave a small, "Um...s-sure?"

The girl's eyes seemed to glitter like diamonds as she raced into the coffee shop and ran to his table. She slid to the ground and threw her arms around the dogs' necks.  
"Ooooh, aren't you three the prettiest pups in the whole world?" She cooed, scratching the Doberman on the head. He whined happily and began kicking his leg. The German Shepherd and Rottweiler both whined for attention, putting their heads on her legs.

She giggled and scratched at their heads as well. "Don't worry, I'll pet you too!" She looked up at Hades with her sparkling eyes. "What are their names?"

"Th-their names?" Hades asked, feeling his cheeks go pink. "Um...well...th-that's Pluto," He pointed to the Doberman. "Orcus," The German Shepherd, "And Polydectes." The Rottweiler.

The girl blinked and giggled. She snorted slightly when she laughed. "Those are some very Greek names! I like it, though!" She stroked their ears.

Hades couldn't help but smile at the bubbly, happy girl. "I'm Aides Soulis." He said, holding out his hand to her.

She looked up and beamed brightly, taking his hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Persephone Vasco!"

“So…you’re a student?” He asked, awkwardly gesturing to her shirt.

“Oh!” She pointed to the shirt. “Yep, I go to the law school here for environmental law. What about you? Are you in school?”

Hades couldn’t help laughing a bit. “Oh, no, not anymore, I’m afraid.” He shook his head. “But I think that’s very impressive of you! If you don’t mind me asking, why did you choose that?”  
By this point, she was sitting cross-legged with all three dogs’ heads resting in her lap. “Well, I love plants and animals so much! I want to better protect them!” She explained.

His grin grew. “I think that’s incredible!”

Her cheeks went pink and she smiled softly, looking down at the dogs, stroking their heads. “Th-thank you…” She looked up, her cheeks even redder. “Um-…would you mind if I get your number? I’d like to…go get coffee, or something…” She asked.

Hades blushed just as much as she did. “Um…sure…” He pulled out his phone, handing it over to her. “Here…”

She typed in her number, before handing it back to him, then handed him her phone for his number. She grinned when he gave it back to her and held the phone to her chest. “I can’t wait! I’ll…talk to you later, Aides?” She asked.

“Y-yeah…!” He gave a hesitant smile. “Can’t wait…”

She headed toward the door and waved goodbye, before walking away from the coffee shop. Hades watched her go, his face still warm before he looked to his dogs, who were staring intently at him. “What?” He asked.

\-------------

Hades let the door to his mansion close with a deafening thud. He leaned back against his dark oak door with a heavy sigh and ran his hand over his face. He unclipped his dogs from their lead. They ran down the foyer, barking, and were shrouded in black smoke. When the smoke vanished, the dogs stood with one large black body, and their three heads together. In their full form, they resembled a Great Dane with a snake tail and three separate heads in their separate breeds, their mouths dripping with acid.

The king of the underworld shuffled through his house, to the living room, lazily loosening his tie, and running his fingers through his black locks. The black chandeliers hung dully, until Hades waved his hand, making the black candles flicker to life. There was a red and black rug, a black couch, and dark oak furniture. The china cabinet with frosted glass, the coffee table with intricate swirls carved into the wood, the bookshelves filled with leather-bound books and ceramic statuettes, and an old brass gramophone, on a small table with a pile of records stored beside it. On the other side of the table was an empty fireplace with a pile of logs waiting to be used. The dark gray walls were filled with beautiful old paintings and photographs, printed in black and white, or sepia. One with Hades and his two brothers, wearing Victorian era suits, the photo yellowed with age, hung over a black, shiny piano. He opened the china cabinet and pulled out a crystal wine glass, and a decanter shaped like a cobra, filled with blood-red wine.

Hades poured himself a glass, then turned and fell back onto the velvet couch, pressing a hand to his aching head. The fates seemed to be working against him, though, as his phone rang almost the moment he lay his head and brought the glass to his lips. With a heavy groan, he lifted it off the table, holding the mouthpiece and pressing the earpiece to his head.

"Why is it, Thanatos, that you seem to know the worst times to call me?" He grumbled darkly.

"Long day, sir?" The gravelly voice of the psychopomp seemed to stab Hades' skull.

"Not so loud, please..." He groaned again, rubbing his temples. "You know seeing my brother gives me migraines..."

"My apologies, sir. I was calling regarding a new group of souls that have just arrived. Civilians. The judges wanted me to double-check with you.”

“Elysian Fields, please.” He yawned.

“Of course, sir. I hope you recover soon.”

“Thank you, Thanatos.” He hung up the phone and took a long drain from his glass. Cerberus trotted over to his master and rested his heads on the couch, whining softly. The god gently patted his heads. “Cerberus…it seems my family will deny me peace…”

“Come now, brother, you’re telling me you don’t enjoy our regular discourse?”

Hades immediately sat up, feeling his blood pressure skyrocket. “I’d know that caterwaul anywhere…” He looked at the entrance of the living room. “Zeus. It’s enough you force me to your realm to hear your ramblings, must you invade my one place of solitude?”

Zeus’s electric blue eyes sparkled through his silver curls, and Hades could see him trying not to crack a smile under his silver beard and mustache. “I had some urgent news brought to me that I needed to confirm.” He sat on the arm of the sofa.

“Don’t sit on the-!” Hades huffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in defeat. “What news?”

“A little birdie tells me you’ve met a pretty young girl at a certain café?” He raised a knowing eyebrow.

Hades’ gray eyes flashed as he glared accusingly at his brother. “Oh? Did this little bird happen to be working as a barista that day?”

“Wouldn’t you care to know.” Zeus snipped. “But it’s no secret, Hades, that you were seen with a pretty little blonde creature who made even your blotchy face blush.”

Hades felt his face heat up in anger. He stood up quickly, his body tensed and fists clenched. Hades didn’t miss the warning crackle of lightning in Zeus’s eyes. “If you came here just to insult me, brother,” He spat out the word like venom. “then you can just leave! It’s no business of yours whom I’m with!” Reacting to their master’s anger, Cerberus stepped between them, snarling at the king of the gods.

Zeus held up his hands in defense, though his face showed he wasn’t afraid to defend himself. “I’m not here to fight you, brother. I was merely going to say how proud of you I am.”  
Hades blinked and relaxed his hands. “Proud? What are you talking about?”

Zeus broke out in a devilish grin. “You’re finally getting some! You might even get yourself a nice wife! It’s about time you ended this bachelor’s life. I mean, come on,” He waved his hand around his brother’s mansion. “Could you be any more emo?”

Hades blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s wrong with having good taste?” He shot back.

“Oh come on, I just mean if you had a girl in your life, maybe you’d be less lonely.” Zeus pulled out his phone and scowled. “I have to go. Hera’s wondering where I am.”  
“She wouldn’t have to if you didn’t go gallivanting with every woman that crossed your path…”

Zeus chose to ignore his brother’s quip and put his hand to Hades’ shoulder. “Just think about it, okay? We want you to be happy, Hades, whether you believe it or not.” The god stepped back, and with a blue flash, Hades was left alone with his thoughts again.

\------------

Persephone sighed as she entered her small apartment. As soon as the door closed, there was a loud screech, as an African grey parrot flew from a room, and right to her shoulder. “Hello, Bluebell!” She scratched his head as the bird rubbed its face against her. “Were you a good boy? Of course, you were! Who’s a sweet little parrot?” She cooed, walking into her room.

Her bedroom was filled with floral print wallpaper, a pink bedspread, paintings she’d made hung up on the wall, with flowers hung all over, paint supplies, books, and records scattered all around. Her dresser was cluttered with makeup and her beautiful, well-kept pink record player. She carefully put on her favorite Billie Holiday record and picked up her watering can. Bluebell flew up to his favorite perch, a peg painted with little white daisies and drilled into the wall. The parrot began swaying, chirping along to the music.

Persephone went to each of her plants, humming “Blue Moon”, as she watered her lavender, her mind drifting back to the strange man with the dogs she’d seen in the coffee shop. Every day since she saw him, her mind had gone back to him, his shy pale face flushed red, his handsome black hair, his gray eyes, his cute slightly crooked nose, his fitted suit, and chiseled features-.

Persephone gasped as she suddenly felt water hit her feet. She pulled her watering can back, and scowled at Bluebell who chittered with laughter. “I can still make you into a hat.” She warned, moving to her Narcissus flowers.

As she spoke, there was a loud bang of a door flying open. Bluebell screeched in surprise, and Persephone felt her heart jump to her throat. “Mom!” She cried.

Demeter, the goddess of the harvest, stood in the doorway of her bedroom, her long, curly auburn hair looked like tongues of wildfire, and her green eyes seemed to burn with anger. “What do you think you’ve been doing, young lady?” She cried.

“Watering my plants! Why do you still not know how to knock?! This is my house!” Persephone snapped. Bluebell flapped his wings and squawked, puffing out his chest.

“You’re my daughter, I don’t have to knock!” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Persephone rolled her eyes. “What do you want, mom?”

“What, can I not just check on my daughter?” She huffed, stalking towards Persephone’s plants. The flowers, though they bloomed in her presence, seemed to shy away from her touch.  
“With you, it’s never just to “checkup” on me…”

“Well then I might more often. I worry about you, Persephone.” She ran a finger across her bookshelf and scowled at the bit of dust left on her finger. “How have classes been? I noticed you got a c on your last essay.”

“Mom!” Persephone groaned. “Stop looking at my grades!”

“You’re getting your education paid for! I’ll look if I like!” She barked. “I still say you should have studied botany.”

“You can’t keep forcing me to do what you want me to do!” Persephone followed hot on her mother’s heels, readjusting the things Demeter shifted around.

“Is there something wrong with the things I like?” Her chest swelled indignantly and her hair puffed up slightly like an angry cat. “I’m trying to do what’s best for you, Persephone!”

“There’s nothing wrong with what you like mom, but you can’t just force it on me!” Persephone crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “Just because you’re my mom doesn’t mean you know everything! What’s good for you isn’t always good for me! I wish you’d accept that I’m my own goddess! You still don’t even let me talk to guys!”

Her face suddenly went pink as her expression shifted. “That reminds me! You have some serious explaining to do, young lady!”

“What now?!” Persephone cried, throwing her hands up.

“I’ve been hearing that you’re running around with a man! With HADES no less!” She cried. Her hair seemed to puff up like an animal trying to intimidate another.  
Persephone’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? You said Hades?”

“Yes, Hades! You need to stay away from him! He’s not worthy of you, and you need to stay far away from men like him!” She shouted.

“Mom, I’m not going to stop dating him just because you don’t like him! There’s nothing wrong with him!”

“No!” Demeter grabbed her daughter’s hand. “I won’t allow it! I should have made you commit to being a virgin goddess long ago!”

Persephone’s eyes flashed acid green. Her lily ivy shot out and wrapped around her mother’s wrist and pulled her away. “Enough! I’m tired of you treating me like this! I’m an adult now, and I will do as I please!” She said, firmly. She waved her hand and her plants released her mother. “I came here to get away from it all, away from you! I’m over 3000 years old! By now, I feel like I should have earned a little damn respect!”

Demeter’s entire face went red with rage. “How dare you talk to me that way!” She barked. “Who do you think you are, Persephone? I’ve already given you more leeway with this name change nonsense, but I will not tolerate you throwing yourself at men like Hades!”

“Throwing myself?” She shouted. The lily ivy writhed again at her anger. “Who do you think I am, mom?! I’m not like that! Hades isn’t like that! You can’t keep controlling me like I’m some child!” Her eyes burned with anger. Bluebell screeched, wildly flapping his wings, fluffing up his feathers.

“You are my child! Whether you like it or not, I know what’s best for you!” She screamed.

“No, mother, you don’t! You just think you do! I’m an adult now! I appreciate your concern, but it’s not needed! I can talk to who I want, date who I want, do what I want and if I want your advice, I’ll ask! Now, I think it’s time for you to leave!” Persephone pointed angrily towards the door.

Demeter’s hair whipped about and her hands began to glow with a faint green light. “Fine.” She growled through gritted teeth. “But when he breaks your heart and leaves you behind, I’ll be there saying I told you so!” She turned on her heels and stormed out the door, slamming it closed behind her.

Persephone grabbed her pillow and angrily threw it across the room, screaming in frustration. “She’s a beast!” She threw herself onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. “I can’t let her ruin this for me…I can’t tell Hades who I am…for now…or she’ll try to tear us apart…”

\-------------

“Just text her…just text her…it’s not that hard…just…press send…” Hades muttered to himself, staring at his phone.

He could already hear his brother’s boorish laughter, guffawing, “You couldn’t even send a text to her! Why did I ever think you could get a girl on your own?”

He felt his blood boil at the thought of his brutish brother’s mocking. He angrily slammed his finger on the send button.

“Ha! Take that, Zeus!” He thought. As soon as he saw the bubbles pop up to show she was typing, he felt his heart drop down into his stomach. He threw his cellphone across to the red and black rug. He pressed his back into the couch, breathing heavily, his hands trembling as he waited for her response.

“My lord, I-…” Thanatos, a tall, thin figure with a face pale like paper, thin black hair, and black pupils, in his all-black suit, stepped into the living room, staring at his master, who was curled up like a frightened child, pressed into the couch, hugging a pillow. Hades’ gaze was fixated on the phone on the rug. “Um…is something wrong, my lord?” He asked, raising a sculpted black eyebrow.

“She’s typing.”

“I’m sorry?”

“She’s typing, Thanatos, she’s typing!” He cried. There was a ding from his phone. He gasped and pressed harder into the couch. “Look at it for me!”  
Thanatos rolled his eyes and crouched by the phone. “She said yes.”

Hades threw himself off the couch and grabbed the phone off the rug. He scanned over the text and slowly broke into a wide grin. “She said yes!” He cried, whooping and dancing, sliding across the dark hardwood floor in his black socks. He stared at the screen again, his gray eyes glittering as he beamed. “I have a date…! I’m actually going on a date…!”

Thanatos stared at his master, before walking back through a black door with a raven’s skull on it. “I don’t get paid enough for this…”

\-------------

Hades nervously pulled on his sleeves as he waited outside the gate. His foot tapped nervously while he pulled back his thick black hair. He had pulled out his nicest black shoes, black slacks, his favorite black waistcoat, and a gray button-down.

He checked his watch. She should be there any minute. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Hi, Aides! I hope I didn’t keep you waiting!” Hades immediately looked up at the sound of Persephone’s melodic voice.

She grinned, showing off her dimpled, freckled cheeks. Her hair was tied back in golden curls. She wore a cute pink skirt with fishnet stockings, black boots, and a white crop top with a pink rose on it and a jean jacket.

When she saw Hades, she gave her cute snorting laugh again, her nose scrunched up. “A little formal for a zoo date, isn’t it?” She asked, stepping closer and straightening his black-and-red paisley tie.

Hades blushed and smiled sheepishly. “D-do I look like I’m trying too hard?” He asked.

She grinned up at him. “No, you look very smart.” She patted his chest lightly and took his hand. “Come on! Let’s go!”

She pulled him to the ticket booth, bouncing on the balls of her feet as they got their tickets. Once allowed in, she ran to the first exhibit, the red pandas. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the little creatures leaping around their little enclosure, playing, and sunbathing on the rocks.

“Aren’t they precious?” She cooed. “I wish I could be in there with them! I just want to hug them all! They’re so pretty!”

Her infectious smile had even Hades grinning like a cat. He stood beside her, though his attention was more on her delighted expression than the actions of the little raccoon-like animals.

When she was done with them, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to every exhibit they could get to. She seemed to be scanning for something in particular, until her eyes landed on an exhibit labeled, “bat cave”.

“Come on!” She gasped, running toward the exhibit. The building was dimly lit by warm orange lights. The interior of the building completely resembled a cave. Persephone ran and pressed her face to the glass, her green eyes glittering as she stared at the Malaysian flying fox bats. Their enormous wings wrapped around their fluffy reddish-brown fur, their faces protectively tucked away as they slept from their tree branch.

“Aren’t they beautiful…?” She murmured.

Hades glanced up at the furry creatures. “I mean…they definitely are cute…in their own way.” He glanced at her enthralled expression. “I wouldn’t have thought you to be a big fan of bats.”

“Bats are my favorite animals.” She explained. “They’re so cute and sweet and do so much for us without us realizing. But people take them for granted or don’t appreciate them. They think they’re gross, or scary, or that they don’t really do much. But it’s not true at all…I think of them like myself…people see me and think I’m just there…that I’m just some pretty, cute little thing to be protected and admired, not really doing anything useful…but I’m more than that…I have use…I can protect myself…I’m not a child anymore…” Her voice grew firmer as she spoke.

Hades wasn’t sure if she wanted him to speak but opened his mouth anyway. “Well, maybe if these people still don’t respect you, you should start moving on. Find new people that do respect you.” He murmured, his hand brushing against hers.

She looked to him as though she forgot he was there. She was silent for a moment and murmured, “Huh…most people don’t actually give me advice like that…they usually just say something like, ‘well they just care for you. They don’t mean to.’ Or something…thanks…” She grinned softly and put her hand in Hades’, locking her fingers with his.

Hades blushed but beamed and gave her hand a small squeeze. “Of course…”

As they walked to the next exhibit, Persephone goes, “Hey, what do you get when you cross a computer with a vampire bat? Love at first byte!”

Hades raised an eyebrow at her and couldn’t help his rather loud burst of laughter. “That was so bad!” He chuckled. In the open air, there was a noticeable nip in the air and a chill wind. He shivered, then grinned to Persephone. “Hey, what do you get when you cross a bat with an ice cube? Frostbite!”

She snorted and cackled with laughter. “You’re just as bad!”

As she laughed, Hades looked up at the now gray sky as the temperature slowly fell. He frowned slightly, confused. Why would it be so cold after it’d been so warm?

\-------------

Hades sat at the bar with his barely touched cocktail in front of him. Persephone was beside him taking a small sip from her beer. They were sitting on green barstools at the dark oak bar that had neon tube lights under it, providing a purple glow. The bar was currently packed with patrons all talking over each other, rather loudly. Many of them were playing at one of the three pool tables. No one was brave enough to sit on the ugly mustard yellow couch almost totally browned with mystery stains. The window bore a blazing neon purple sign that read, “The Hellhound” with an animated picture of a barking dog. The walls were decorated with painted grapevines and classic paintings. Behind the bar, the wall was filled with shelves of different alcohols and tapped pictures of Hades and his family. His nephew, Dionysus, was in the middle of cleaning out a freshly washed beer glass, occasionally glancing through the bangs of his black locks to watch Hades and Persephone. They had been dating for two weeks now, and this was, by far, the most unpleasant of their dates.

“I’m sorry about this.” Hades leaned closer, half yelling as he spoke over the patrons. “It’s usually not this busy.”

“I understand.” She assured him.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He offered. “My place is free.”

Her smile grew. “I think that’d be much better.” She agreed.

Hades tucked a bill under his glass and nodded to Dionysus before the couple headed out of the bar. They pulled their coats and scarves tighter around each other as they were smacked by the biting cold wind and the stinging flurry of snowflakes. They jogged quickly to Hades’ sleek black car, hurrying to turn it on and turn up the heat.

“Geez, it feels like it’s been getting colder and colder every day.” Persephone gasped, rubbing her hands together quickly.

“I think it definitely has. It’s only October and definitely shouldn’t be nearly this cold.”

They drove to hades’ mansion and parked in the driveway. He saw Cerberus looking out the window and motioned for the dog to get down before Persephone saw. He took her hand and led her inside, where Cerberus, magically separated into three different dogs again, sat panting, waiting for them at the door.

“There are my favorite good boys!” She knelt down to lovingly scratch at their heads. Hades grinned, recalling her face pressed against the window of the coffee shop, desperate to pet them.  
“Come in. I’ll get a fire going. Do you want some tea? Wine?” He asked, leading her to the living room.

“I’ll have some wine, thanks.” She agreed, looking around. She paused by a bowl of pomegranate seeds he kept on the table and popped a few into her mouth. As Hades tossed a few logs into his fireplace and lit them, she explored his living room, examining the leather-bound books wearing with age and use.

She smiled at the photos on his walls. “Hm…not very subtle, are you, ‘Aides’?” She thought, noticing how his face barely changed between the decades, except for seeming more worn and tired. Now that she knew who he truly was, she felt almost silly using his false name all this time, especially when it sounded so close to his true name.

“Here.” He handed her a wine glass, snapping her out of her stupor. She gratefully took it and paused to listen to the song playing on the record player. “Is this Sviridov? The Snowstorm, right?”

“Yes, it is!” Hades’ face lit up, his eyes twinkling. “You like his music?”

“I like all sorts!” She sat on his couch and patted the seat beside her. “Classical is one of my favorites.”

Hades sat close beside her, beaming. “I don’t hear a lot of people talk about Sviridov, though. How did you find him?”

“I took a course on classical music once. He was one of my favorites.” She explained. “This song was always my favorite. It made me think of people in ballgowns at fancy Christmas balls.” She closed her eyes, nodding her head to the music.

“You’re a woman of great taste, Persephone.” She looked to him and his handsome gray eyes. His expression was so gentle, she just wanted to melt into his arms.

Everything seemed to go out of focus, except for Hades’ face. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently tilted up her chin. “Persephone…can I kiss you…?” He asked.

“Yes…” She whispered, breathlessly. Her blood rushed to her ears, making the music and roar of the fire sound faded and distant. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it might burst from her ribcage.

He pulled her close and kissed her gently. Persephone pressed closer, gripping tighter on his dress shirt. She felt her face grow hot as neither of them wanted to let go, growing more heated as they held more tightly to each other. Between kisses, breathlessly, she whispered, “Hades…”

“What?” Hades immediately pulled back, his already pale pallor turning blotchy and wide-eyed. “What did you just say?”

Persephone felt her heart and stomach drop. “I-I-…w-wait,” She quickly gripped his arm to keep him from pulling away.

“You-…you said my name…” His whole body had turned rigid and he stared at her in horror. “Persephone…who are you? How do you know my name? Who are you?” His voice quivered slightly as he gripped her hands.

“W-wait, Hades, l-let me explain-…!” She began, keeping tight hold to his shirt sleeves.

“Hades!” Hermes scrambled into the house, wearing his white tunic and red cloak. His winged sandals and helmet had feathers flying from how quickly he moved. “Olympus needs you! It’s an emergency!”

Hades turned to the god, then glanced toward the window, where snow was beginning to turn into a blizzard. “Right away.” He got up and snapped his fingers at the dogs. They all ran to him, clouded by smoke, then reappeared in his true form. Before leaving the living room, he paused and glanced toward Persephone. “We’ll talk about this later…” He said and disappeared, leaving Persephone with her rushing thoughts.

\-------------

Hades stood in the center of the throne room of the twelve Olympians, facing Demeter who had a face like fire, both surrounded by their fellow gods. Demeter’s auburn hair had shafts of wheat in it. Ivy vines wrapped around her arms and her dress was green as spring. Hades wore a dark leather breastplate over his gray chiton and a black robe, with white spots that gleamed like jewels in dark stone. His hair hung loosely from its usual ponytail and his gray eyes had storm clouds brewing in them.

“Demeter. It’s been so very long. Are you well?”

“Don’t play coy with me, Hades!” She hissed. “You know why you’re here!”

“Yes, I’m here because you seem to be having one of your episodes. You’re throwing a full blizzard on the city in October. It’s a little early, don’t you think?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“How do you expect me to react when you’re practically holding my daughter hostage?” She snarled.

Hades scoffed, curling his lip. “Demeter, I haven’t seen your daughter since she was born. I don’t even remember her name.”

She laughed derisively. “Do you take me for some kind of fool? I know you two have been together! I’ve seen you! I’ve seen you with my Persephone!” She cried. “You’ve tricked her! Fooled her! You’ve bewitched her into thinking you actually love her!”

Hades’ heart seized. The blood rushed to his ears and his palms began to sweat. His voice was low and menacing as he spoke, “Demeter, you cannot control her…Persephone is her own woman, who can come and go as she pleases…you cannot hold back a goddess…”

Demeter’s eyes were wild with rage. She raised her arms slightly, as the green vines around her biceps thickened and lengthened, thrashing angrily. “I’m losing my temper, Hades! Leave her alone now, or suffer the consequences!”

Hades’ hands glowed with angry red flames. “Is that a challenge? Because if it’s a fight you want,” He raised his hands and clenched them into fists. The ground around his feet cracked violently, with columns of smoldering hot flames bursting forth. Skeleton hands began to claw at the ledge as the spirits of the dead crawled to aid their king. “Then it’s a fight you will lose…”

“What are you doing?!” Apollo cried.

“Hades, I order you to stop!” Zeus thundered.

“This is madness!” Artemis shouted.

“This is stupid…” Athena heaved a lazy sigh, reading a scroll.

“Stop!”

The gods all fell silent at the newcomer. Persephone stood at the entrance to Olympus, her blonde curls full of light purple lily flowers. She wore a dark purple dress with a black sash at the waist. She had silver bands on both arms and a silver ring on both ring fingers where purple sashes hung. Her green eyes flared with anger as she stalked toward them.  
“Mother, Hades and I are together. I love him and I won’t leave him. You can’t keep us apart from each other.” She looped her arm through his and glared vehemently at Demeter, before looking to Hades. “I’m sorry, Hades, I should have explained to you sooner…I was going to, but I was worried this would happen…”  
Hades’ expression softened at having Persephone by his side. He held her close and gently tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. “You needn’t apologize to me, my love…I couldn’t be angry with you…” He kissed her forehead.

“NO!” Demeter stomped her foot furiously. “I won’t allow it! I won’t let him take you from me! I’ll freeze this whole damn Earth to death if I have to-!”

“ENOUGH!” Zeus cried, lightning crackling around him. He stepped to the group, rubbing the bridge of his nose, thinking. “Kore-…I mean, Persephone,” He began, slowly. “You didn’t happen to eat anything while at Hades’, did you?”

She nodded, her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. “Y-yes, I had some pomegranate seeds…”

Demeter’s eyes widened in horror. “Persephone!”

Zeus nodded solemnly, though Hades could see the corners of his mouth twitch. “The law states that those that consume food or drink of the underworld are therefore of the underworld. How many did you have?”

“Like…six.”

“Then it’s decided. When the harvest season comes, you will be allowed to return to Hades, but when spring comes, you must live on the surface.”

“NO! No no no no! I won’t let him! Never! He can’t have her!” Demeter stomped her feet and pulled wildly at her hair.

“And you, Demeter,” Zeus’s voice boomed like thunder. “You will not be allowed to make winters harsher for the humans simply because you are angry. The earth already needs a season of rest. You will accept these terms or face consequences.” He ordered.

She screamed with rage and stormed off, flailing her arms as she loudly cursed Hades’ name.

“Give her time. She’ll cool down. You should probably take your new girlfriend home.” Zeus waved them away and winked to Hades. “You can thank me later…”  
Hades eyes widened. “Wait, did you say that to get Demeter off my back?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. Demeter’s a little too persistent to stop, even if I say so. But now you have a hot girlfriend, and you’ll finally get laid.” He snickered.  
Hades sighed in irritation at his brother and magicked Persephone and himself back into his home, to the center of the living room.

When they returned, Persephone took a step forward, hugging her arms slightly. “Um…h-Hades,” Her voice came out a bit squeakier than she’d meant to. “I should probably explain…a-about all this-…”

He held his hand up to stop her. “There’s no need to explain, love. To me, you’re just my Persephone.”

She quickly turned around, eyes wide, and threw herself into his arms, kissing his face. “I’m so glad to have you, Hades…” Cerberus padded up to her in his true form, panting happily. “And I’m glad to have you too, Cerberus!” She giggled and lovingly scratched his ears. “To think, if you hadn’t decided to take them out with you, I wouldn’t have ever stopped to talk to you…” She beamed lovingly to him.

Hades chuckled softly to himself as he watched her. He felt his heart swell and his cheeks flush. He was completely smitten by her.

Kneeling with the dogs, still scratching their ears, she looked up. “So…” Her brow furrowed slightly. “That rule about the food of the underworld…is it true?”

A sly smile broke across Hades’ face. “No, I actually made up that rule to keep them all out of my fridges and cabinets.”

Persephone’s eyes widened before she broke out into fits of giggles. “You’re a sneak!” She teased, her nose crinkling as she snorted. “Do I get to raid your fridge?”

“You can always raid my fridge…” Hades chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lovingly. “So…did you always know who I was?”

She giggled. “No, you had me fooled, but mom spilled your secret. Plus, once I saw your house, I realized you’re not too good on subtlety.” She teased.

Hades groaned with a laugh. “Dammit, Demeter! Well, at least I can say I wasn’t too obvious at first.” He grinned and kissed her. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” She giggled and pulled him down beside her so she could kiss him more.

It didn’t matter what Demeter thought of Hades, or how his brother mocked him, or what any of the gods thought of him. Persephone knew him. They misunderstood him as much as they had her. As long as they had each other, it didn’t matter what the other gods thought, because they had each other and would for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I had to write for my creative writing class last year! I had to rush a few things that in a longer piece, I would normally drag out, but my professor gave us a page limit and I had already surpassed this! A few notes to help clear things up that I found confused my classmates who weren't as interested in mythology:
> 
> -Persephone was originally named Kore. The "name change" is her changing her name to Persephone  
> -Aides is one of Hades' many names. I chose he use a false name to hide the fact that he is a god.  
> -Hades doesn't recognize Persephone by her name because in this story, he hadn't seen her since she was a very young girl & knew her as Kore  
> -Hades & Persephone both look like how a human would in their mid to late 20s (Hades obviously being the older one)
> 
> There will likely be a sequel because I want to be able to discuss Hades & Persephone's married life so look forward to that!


End file.
